


When Two Worlds Collide

by Starwannawrite



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade, ベイブレードバースト | Beyblade Burst (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beyblade matches between both of the worlds' best players, Gen, Literally out of this world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwannawrite/pseuds/Starwannawrite
Summary: For the Bladebreakers, it has been a fairy-tale ending. Complete sweet victory, BEGA over and done with, WBBA up and running again - what more can one ask for? But one thing is really true - perfect endings don't last forever. Who would want them to? After all, what's the fun in that...In another world, Shu has finally left his Red-Eyed persona behind - and everyone is glad to finally have him back. Valt is unbelievably the new Beyblade World Champion - and everything is just fine. Too fine, actually. Makes you wonder about whether it is the calm before a storm...
Kudos: 3





	1. Bladebreakers

**Chapter 1 _Bladebreakers_**

"Hey Ray! Have you seen Tyson?"

the Chinese blader turned to see his cheerful blond team mate waving at him.

"Oh, hey Max. Did Mr. D call you as well?"

"He sure did. Um, where's our wet blanket?"

Ray grinned,"Just wait till Kai hears the nicknames you have made for him! Well, Kai's in the hospital."

"The hospital?" Max's eyes widened, "What did he do NOW?"

"Nothin'. The doctors just wanted to check the injuries he got during the BEGA tournament,"

Max stared,"You mean KAI went to a hospital for a check up just like that, without blowing off?"

Ray chuckled,"Course not. You see, Kai and Tyson were beyblading with each other even though the doctors specifically told Kai NOT TO. As a result, Mr. D got angry when he saw Kai battling. The battle got halted midway and Kai got quite an earful from Mr. D. Needless to say, Tyson got really sulky about it."

"Boy, I missed out on a real fun scene." Max moaned in frustration,"I had to go back to USA after their first battle, which ended in a tie anyway. What a waste! So, how many more times did they battle?"

"About twenty-five times more..."

"WHAT?!"

"Ya, they tied the first twenty-four times, but in the twenty-fifth battle..."

"Don't tell me, Tyson won?"

"Nope. Kai did. That's why Tyson got so sulky. He wanted a rematch."

Max laughed,"Well, that's our World Champion all right. So, where is he now?"

"Being late, as usual. Though this time, he has a good reason to be late. He went along to the hospital. After all, who can stop a pissed off Tyson?"

Max nodded in understanding.

"Well, where are they? We have been waiting forever!" Max grunted.

"Be patient, Max."

"But it's already half-past two. We have been standing here for thirty minutes or so."

"Half-past two?"Ray started. Max looked confused," What's wrong?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure that it's only been five minutes."

"Eh?"Max looked as if someone had smacked him in the face,"But look, my watch says that-WHAT? Now it's showing a quarter to four?"

Ray tried to reassure the blond,"Your watch must have had speeded up, don't you think?"

"But that's impossible... hey Ray, what's the color of the sky?"

Ray was surprised at this apparently unrelated question,"Um, blue at this time of the day, right?" Ray murmured as he looked up, then stared in disbelief.

"Then why am I seeing green, purple and other colors as well?" Max echoed his exact thoughts.

**What in the world was going on?**


	2. Bladebreakers And A Little Monkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Bladebreakers, it has been a fairy-tale ending. Complete sweet victory, BEGA over and done with, WBBA up and running again - what more can one ask for? But one thing is really true, and that is - perfect endings don't last forever. Who would want them to? After all, what's the fun in that...  
> In another world, Shu has finally left his Red-Eyed persona behind - and everyone is glad to finally have him back. Valt is unbelievably the new Beyblade World Champion - and everything is just fine. Too fine, actually. Makes you wonder about whether it is the calm before a storm...

**Chapter 2 _Bladebreakers And A Little Monkey_**

"Hey Kai! What did the white coats say?"

Kai made an annoyed face at the other's question.

"Why, didn't you hear?"

Tyson grumbled,"They did not let me in. So, what did they say?" Kai grunted in response.

"Hey Mr. D, what did the docs say? Mr. Kai here won't tell."

The bald man looked back at the young bladers.

"Nothing much, Tyson. Just this-if Mr. Kai here tries to beybattle with a world champion right now, his arm might get badly damaged."

Tyson quietly fumed, then started again,"What? That means no battles for him? C'mon Mr. D, I just want a tinny rematch. I won't be too hard on him, I promise." Kai shot him an angry glare, while Mr. D quietly chuckled.

"Now now Tyson, don't you want him to get better before the World Championship?"

"Ya, but... "

"No buts, Tyson. As a matter of fact, all of you people need a vacation."

They got suddenly interrupted by a shrill voice,"Hey Mr. D! Where on vacation?"

"Daichi! Are you under my seat?"

Tyson yelped as the little monkey crawled out.

"How did you escape Hillary and Chief's close scrutiny?"

Tyson and Daichi began to fight. Kai quietly resigned himself for a noisy ride back, though he was secretly glad that they were off his case, for now at least.

Tyson yanked Daichi by his shirt.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school right now?" Daichi slipped out of his grasp.

"Who stays at school till five, huh?"

"Five? But, it's only a quarter to two... eh?!"

All the occupants of the car stared at the car's digital clock, whose time was accelerating like a racing car. Daichi's voice broke through,"Hey Tyson-why does the sky look like ice cream to me?"

Tyson turned, ready to retort that everything looked edible to him, but halted midway. The sky was looking like a huge rainbow or something. He had never seen anything like that.

"Aurora."

"What?" He turned towards his laconic team mate.

"It's the phenomenon of the Aurora Borealis." Kai heard himself say,"But it only occurs near the Poles. What the heck are those lights doing in Japan?"

Poles? Tyson thought. Does he mean those North and South Poles Ms. Kincaid was talking about in geography class when he got caught dozing, yesterday? He looked at Kai. He sure knew stuff. Mr. D squinted through his glasses,"You are right, Kai. So, what's going on?"

As Mr. D finished his sentence, everything went black. Tyson heard a sharp breath on his right side. The car veered off to one side.

Tyson suddenly realized that Kai was afraid of the dark. He heard Daichi scream. Then everything faded away as he lost consciousness. Just before he lost his senses, he felt Kai reach for him.


	3. Beigoma Reunite!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Bladebreakers, it has been a fairy-tale ending. Complete sweet victory, BEGA over and done with, WBBA up and running again - what more can one ask for? But one thing is really true, and that is - perfect endings don't last forever. Who would want them to? After all, what's the fun in that...  
> In another world, Shu has finally left his Red-Eyed persona behind - and everyone is glad to finally have him back. Valt is unbelievably the new Beyblade World Champion - and everything is just fine. Too fine, actually. Makes you wonder about whether it is the calm before a storm...

**Chapter** **3** **_Beigoma reunite!_**

"Slow down Shu! My legs are turning into jelly!"

The snow-haired blader stopped and looked back at his complaining friend with mild amusement. "What?" Valt shouted on seeing the look on Shu's face.

"Nothing."

Valt huffed,"I am the Beyblade World Champion, not the Running World Champion, remember?"

"Right."Shu bent down to tie his shoelaces." Might give that a shot as well."He mumbled to himself.

After the finals, Shu started following a strict practice regime in order to better control his bey as well as his mind. He didn't want to let the same mistake happen twice. But Valt was persistent.

"Hey! Aren't you even the least grateful that I invited you for a race along the riverbank?" His tired-looking friend asked. Shu smiled,"Invited? More like dragged me into it." Valt pouted,"Oh c'mon,

you have to admit that this is much nicer than running on that machine-thingy on which you keep running and still stay at the same place... "

"You mean, a treadmill?" Shu resisted the urge to break out laughing. His best friend sure had a classic way of describing things he didn't know the name of.

Valt's face heated up. "W-whatever! " he stuttered. Shu shook his head and took in his surroundings. They were going by the place where Valt used to practice his FUN-DA-MEN-TALS. "Hey look!" Valt pointed towards a tree,"The rope's still tied to it!It doesn't even look like we were gone for so many months!" Shu nodded. "I think I'm gonna practice." Valt literally slid down the slope and ran, only to ram it someone. Shu slapped his own forehead at his friend's antics.

"What the... Valt?" "Honcho?" The blond blader pulled Valt to his feet, then laughed at his gaping face.

"As clumsy as ever, huh Valt?"

"What? No."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"Are!"

"Am not!"

By the time Shu reached there, both of the energetic bladers were looking for a bey stadium to battle and prove the other wrong. Shu cringed at their loud voices and resigned himself to their bickering. "Fancy bumping into you here, Shu."

"Wakiya."

By then, Valt and Rantaro had found a bey stadium and were battling it out. "I believe the others are coming as well?" Shu asked.

"They can't be far away." Wakiya mused. Right, Shu thought. Everyone knows that this is one of the spots Valt is more likely to be found at after returning from abroad. Sure enough, the place was soon crowded with both BC Sol as well as former Beigoma bladers."You have gotten strong again!"Rantaro complained as his beyblade burst into pieces. Valt grinned. Rantaro got angry,"You just wait... I am going to get stronger than you and kick your ass!" Shu winced at the language. Suddenly, a young blader ran in. "Valt, hide! Lui is looking for you. He is wants a beybattle, and he's VERY angry!" Shu looked around. The ice-cold blader was nowhere to be seen. "Where... " he started, but stopped after seeing the look in his eyes. All the bladers immediately went on edge. Valt, on the other hand, looked around expectantly. "Where IS he?"

Shu nudged his arm. Valt looked at him. He whispered,"Up there."

Valt looked up, straight into Kit Lopez's grinning face. He didn't get it at first, but then Kit shouted,"Happy April Fools' Day! " and took off running. Most of the bladers chased after him, while Shu smiled at them. 1st April already... who would have thought? Time flies.

His smile vanished when the mellow afternoon light suddenly grew dark. It was not supposed to rain or get cloudy... he thought as he looked up.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hey Shu, are you seeing what I am seeing?" Valt asked. He had not chased after Kit as his legs were already sore from running.

"I am, I think."

The sky was, well, like nothing he had ever seen. It was lit up like a Christmas tree. "It looks like mashed jelly beans," Valt said dreamily.

"Valt, you..." Shu opened his mouth to retort about his gluttony habit, but stopped midway when a loud crash sounded from above. There was not a single cloud in the sky, yet lightning spiked through it, as if it was cracking.

" Um, Shu... what's happening?"

"I don't know Valt."

"I'm feeling dizzy."

Shu felt his head spin. The world went dark and out of focus. Just before he fell unconscious, he heard Valt mumble, "Please let the others be okay."


	4. The Spirit Of BC Sol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Bladebreakers, it has been a fairy-tale ending. Complete sweet victory, BEGA over and done with, WBBA up and running again - what more can one ask for? But one thing is really true, and that is - perfect endings don't last forever. Who would want them to? After all, what's the fun in that...  
> In another world, Shu has finally left his Red-Eyed persona behind - and everyone is glad to finally have him back. Valt is unbelievably the new Beyblade World Champion - and everything is just fine. Too fine, actually. Makes you wonder about whether it is the calm before a storm...

**Chapter 4 _The Spirit of BC_** **_Sol_ **

Sunlight filtered in through the interwoven leaf-work of a dense forest. The small lake in the very middle of the forest let the gentle rays make dappled spots on the water, glimmering with each ripple. Somehow, the whole forest seemed... alive, breathing rhythmically. Even the lake carried a feeling of peace and serenity. It was otherworldly.

"Let it Rip! "

Oh - it's this world all right. Free mused as he watched Fafnir circle the beystadium for a while, then settle down and start spinning in the centre.

He was back at the old beystadium in the forest near BC Sol, the place where so many of his memories lay. He had gained, he had lost - and the crumbling beystadium had seen it all.

_~Flashback~_

_"What is your name, son? "_

_"Free De La Hoya. "_

_Free Of The Valley - a unique name._

_"Where do you live, Free? "_

_The kind-looking man smiled at the young child as he clutched his beyblade protectively._

_"There." The child pointed far into the forest. In the forest? The man was bewildered. Maybe there's some village after crossing the forest, he reasoned. But still, for such a small child to cross a big forest on his own..._

_He had seen that boy come to the dilapidated beystadium before also. He just_ _came, practiced quietly and went away, everyday. Yet, there was something about him that made the man curious about him. He looked at the child, who seemed pretty uncomfortable at being caught beyblading there. After all, the beystadium was BC Sol property and was not open for public use. Usually._ _The only time he had seen the boy show expression was when he was beyblading, so..._

_"Would you like to battle with an opponent? "_

_The boy looked up in surprise. He had not expected to get allowed to use the beystadium, let alone get invited to battle with an opponent. Everywhere else, they had told him off because he was 'unworthy', according to them. His face lit up._

* * *

_The pink beyblade slowed to a stop._

_"Wow... you're a genius! "_

_The brown-haired girl clapped her hands together. Free was thunderstruck. He had not expected her to react like that. Usually, in the village he came from, the older boys whom he always defeated in beybattles would scream and swear and try to beat him up. Likewise, he had expected his opponent to stomp her foot and complain to her grandfather._

_"You are right, Chris. Free, you have great potential." The old man beamed at him,"We are extremely lucky to have you in BC Sol."He, on the other hand, was totally confused by the feelings going riot in his heart. He had never been praised by anyone. He didn't say it, but a single resolve worked itself into his mind._

_He **will** make Jinbei Kuroda proud._

* * *

_"Seems like Edel has taken a liking to you."_

_The old man remarked merrily from his chair by the old beystadium as the buck nuzzled Free's hand. The blader smiled but didn't say anything._

_"Listen boy." The man beckoned him to come closer, "I have something important to tell you." He coughed. Free narrowed his eyes in concern. His health had been slowly deteriorating for some time now. The doctors had advised him against moving out of his bed, but he refused to listen._

_"Don't worry about me. I'm an old man, and old people don't matter much because they have already lived a life - good or bad. It's you young people who matter now, for you have a full life left ahead. See, Edel trusts you." He guided Free's hand to touch Edel's head, then stroked behind his ears, "So do all of them." He nodded towards the forest vaguely. "Never betray them."_

_Free could understand what the wise man meant, and nodded in understanding. The old man smiled at the laconic blader._

_"Want to beybattle? I won't be hard on you. "_

_"Take proper rest, Mr. Koroda. Besides, where's the fun in defeating an old man?"_

_"There's fun in everything, my boy."_

* * *

_"How is he? "_ _The doctor shuffled uneasily. He looked away from the pair of eyes staring expectantly at him._

_"Answer her question, Doctor." The words almost seemed like a friendly suggestion if not for the dead serious tone they were spoken in. The doctor briefly met the vacant eyes of the world-renowned blader, then looked down again, shoulders drooping._

_"We tried our best, but... we couldn't save him." He sighed in dejection, "I am sorry. Mr. Kuroda has passed away."_

_The pity in the doctor's voice hit him like a sledgehammer. He looked sideways at Chris. She looked as bad as he felt._ _"Can we see Grandfather? " Her voice was quiet. The doctor nodded._

_She was handling it much better than he was, he noted as he saw Chris hold her Grandfather's hand and whisper softly at the old man's ear. As for him, he was sorely tempted to box the doctor's ears. The words he had said echoed in Free's ears. The bey in his hand heated up, sensing its master's anger and frustration._

_That old man had no right to go away just like that, without any proper warning or farewell. "Life is like this only boy - unpredictable." He would have chuckled and said this. But now he was no longer there, and Free's emotions were going haywire, and Chris was crying uncontrollably, and..._

_It was chaos, threatening his sanity._

_When did that old man begin to matter in his life? He looked over to Chris, his heart aching to comfort her._ _When did Jinbei Kuroda and his granddaughter become the family he never had?_

* * *

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" Free asked BC Sol's new team owner, his voice laced with concern._

_"I am."_

_"Are you really ready for such a huge responsibility? I mean, it too soon... "_

_"Free - are you actually worried? Don't be. After all, grandfather would want me to take on this role, don't you think?" Chris smiled sadly, "He wouldn't want us to mope around and leave the team to fend for itself."_

_"Right."_

_Chris managed a grin, "Hey, what would I be worried about, huh? After all, I have you here with me. As long as we are a team, everything is going to turn out just fine."_

_Free felt his throat constrict. He didn't reply and just walked away into the forest, head bowed. He had no idea as to where he was going but when his foot hit stone, he looked up to see the old_ _, crumbling_ _beystadium in front of him. This was where it all had started years ago, and this was where he had came back that day. Hot tears, held back till now, fell unchecked from his eyes. The beystadium had been silent witness all along._

_Edel looked at him from a distance but didn't approach him. His head was tilted to one side, as if curious about what Free was doing. As if he wanted to know which path the lone blader was going to walk on now._

_Free had no idea himself._

_~End of Flashback~_

He had become even quieter and more focused on winning after Jinbei Kuroda's death. It had served his reputation as the World Beyblade Champion, but... something had been off about him, as Chris had put. The game lost its hold on him. He began to consider all of his opponents... boring.

Then the turning point called Valt Aoi joined the team.

He couldn't understand that guy's behavior, always cheery no matter what. Even when he was clearly losing the match, he would grin and get pumped up. He was always having fun in the beybattles. Free believed that a person with such a strange attitude could barely even clear the Nationals, let alone grab a high rank in the World Championship.

He had no idea how wrong he was.

When he had watched Valt battle Red-Eye in the final round, Jinbei Kuroda's words had come back to him.

_There's fun in everything, my boy._

He had not understood what the old man meant then. But as he saw Valt help his friend up and talk to him as if they were not having a nail-biting battle a few moments ago, the meaning had gradually dawned on him.

That's why he had come back to Spain and was now standing there.

To play real Beyblade and have fun... to know what Beyblade really is.

"You're late. As usual." He spoke aloud, sensing a certain presence lurking behind him. He heard a frustrated groan and the rustling of leaves and twigs as the person he had addressed emerged from behind the trees.

"I am not your servant, so I'm not at all obliged to be on time." The green-haired blader bit back, then huffed at Free's don't-care attitude.

"I challenge you to a beybattle." He proudly displayed his beyblade, Kinetic Satomb.

Free shrugged. "You were the one who called me here anyway."

* * *

"Silas Karlisle. May I ask you why did you start stalking me after joining BC Sol? " The former World Beyblade Champion asked his opponent as their equally matched beyblades clashed in the beydish. Silus almost lost his concentration in the match as his face grew red. "N-no! I wasn't stalking you! " He protested at the accusation, "I was just... curious about where you disappeared to when we practiced inside in the beytraining room. I never saw you there, unless we were battling each other." Free just smiled in response.

"What? Can't I be wanting to know more about the habits of the then World Beyblade Champion?" Silus was decidedly getting uncomfortable under Free's hollow gaze.

"Nothing. Only that, Satomb is balanced at the very edge of the beydish."

"What?! Oh..."

* * *

The black and purple beyblade lay outside the beydish.

"I can't believe I lost to YOU, again... "

"You did."

"Don't get on a high horse just yet, Free De La Hoya. Satomb and I shall never give up. I challenge you to a rematch! "

"Did you have fun? "

"Eh, what do you mean? " Silus seemed angry now, "Are you making fun of me? Because you won this round and according to you, winning is fun."

Free tilted his head to one side, "Beyblading IS fun."

Silus laughed, "Did you hit your head or something? Last time your opinion was definitely different. What caused the change of heart? "

Free picked up Fafnir, "Do you want a rematch or not? "

Silus smirked, "You're on, Free. "

You don't get stronger by accepting how everyone else does things. You get stronger by finding your own path. That's how champions are made. Free smiled. He had finally uncovered the path he was to walk on - the path he was uncertain about, when he had stood at the same beystadium after his mentor's death.

* * *

"Well, at least this time it was a tie. " Free remarked as both of their beyblades slowed to a stop. Silus scoffed, "That's not enough by any standards. "

"Did you have fun this time? "

"Why are you asking that stupid question again and again..." Silus broke eye contact. "No, the match was not fun at all. Happy now? "

It was around that time that all sorts of strange things started to happen, starting with Edel suddenly rearing up and running back into the forest. Silus arched his eyebrows, "Hey, is that deer of yours supposed to do that? "

"He's a stag, Silus, and no - he usually doesn't do that. " Free remembered Jinbei Kuroda once telling him that Edel was the guardian of the forest, not that he believed it. But, the stag had run away into the forest as if he was suddenly afraid of something, or had sensed something potentially dangerous in close vicinity.

Free had the most unsettling feeling, as if something strange was going to happen. The forest had grown quiet in a heartbeat. The usual chirping of birds and scurrying sounds of small animals were all gone. Flustered, he looked up to the sky, searching for any signs of disturbance in the bird traffic.

He hadn't expected to see what he saw there. "I am sure as heck that this ain't right. " Silus mirrored his exact thoughts.

The sky had taken the most impossible colour they had ever seen in their entire lives. It looked like a crazy mix of fluorescent orange and green and yellow and little bits of purple scattered all over.

"No kidding." Free agreed.

"Is it just me, or does the sky really look as if someone had put a rainbow in a mixer, mixed up the colours and then splashed the mixture across the sky? "

Free almost laughed aloud, "It definitely is the second option. "

Free's senses were sharper than the average human being, on account of him spending most of his time in the forest. His eyes picked up a peculiar structure forming in the sky. It looked like an upside-down tornado. There was not a single cloud in the sky, yet lightning cracks appeared, seemingly from the structure.

"Is this a natural occurrence in Spain? I mean, I'm not a native so... "

"I don't think that this is a natural occurrence in any part of the world, Silus. " Free retorted.

_This world, at least._

As his mind tried to come up with an coherent explanation, their surroundings went dark without warning. Free felt his head swim as Silus sat down with a grunt, holding his head. Dizziness flooded him as he sat down as well, and he quietly mused about how he had been thinking about the forest looking 'otherworldly'.

"I guess, " he heard Silus mutter, "the match was somewhat fun, Free... "

The forest swam out of his vision as he plunged into darkness.


End file.
